


Bruise for a Bruise

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-Charlie wants to learn to fight so she asks the only person she thinks would be willing to help, Bass. (A short fic because I just wanted to write a fight scene between them in AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie sauntered into the bar, nodding in Jeremy's direction when she caught his eye. 

He almost tripped over his feet for a split second upon seeing Charlie there on a Friday night, mostly because she never came out this late. Also she was just barely 18, Jeremy could get in a lot of shit for letting her hang out at the bar after they stopped serving food. Even if she wasn’t drinking. But it was Charlie.

"Miles isn't here right now," Jeremy called from overtop the counter as he swiped the dirty rag around.

"That's okay I'm looking for Bass anyway."

Jeremy said nothing but cocked up one eyebrow before jerking his head towards a corner booth. That was even more unusual.

She followed his motion until her eyes landed on that familiar leather jacket molded against his taunt back. There was no mistaking Sebastian Monroe. Not only was leather a signature look for him, his bodily presence wasn’t something you could miss. Even from behind she could see him sitting confidently but casually, commanding waves rolling off his form.

The girl draped across his arm like a too tight, tacky Christmas Sweater was new though. Charlie had no idea who she was and didn’t care to know either. It came as no shock to her that Bass was with someone, why the hell wouldn’t he be.

Determined, she strolled over, tapping her fingers on the table as she stood to the side. 

Bass' gaze left the lovely little redhead on his right to land on Charlie. "Hey kid," he picked up that nickname from Miles, though he never thought it sounded right coming from his lips. "Are you looking for Miles? He's not—"

"Here right now," she parroted Jeremy’s words. "Yeah so I’ve been told. I was actually looking for you."

"We're a little busy at the moment sweetheart," the girl next to him purred never once looking to Charlie. "Besides what could you possibly want from him? Isn't it a little late for you to be out honey?"

"God you're so right," Charlie feigned surprise. "You should probably get home before you turn back into a pumpkin."

Bass couldn't help the snort that escaped. He muffled the sound by putting his glass to his lips, knocking back the rest of the liquid collecting in the bottom. 

Putting on his most charming, dazzling smile, he turned to the woman. "Listen give us 10 minutes okay?"

Her eyes skirted over to Charlie before winking at Bass, putting more into her swaying hips than was necessary. Any harder and she was going to pop her hips out of socket.

Bass slid down the bench, patting the seat next to him. "Pop a squat."

Immediately her legs folded on their own as her ass hit the seat. Her hands stayed in her lap as she absentmindedly fiddle with a piece of string until Bass chuckled.

"Alright out with it, you got 10 minutes to make this count." He watched as she raised her head, smile on her face.

"10 minutes huh? That's all it takes for you?"

When she waggled her eyebrows Bass gawked until it was Charlie who chuckled this time. "Lighten up I was kidding. Unless you're really insecure about your sexual performance, if so I apologize."

He motioned with his hand for her to speed it up. "Okay we don't have all day kid, what's up? What's so important that you came all the way out here on a Friday night for?"

She inhaled a deep breath, “okay so, before you say no, hear me out.”

Bass groaned, “Well that’s a helluva way to start off.”

“Do you wanna know my question or not?” She sassed back at all, refraining from putting her hand on her hip as she glared.

Mimicking a zipping motion, he closed his mouth shut, indicating for her to continue.

"I wanted to know if you'd be willing to show me a few moves." Bass' body instantly froze until she started talking again, "you're just one of the best fighters I know besides Miles so I thought I'd ask you to teach me."

Fighting. She was talking about fighting. That made a lot more sense now although less erotic than he was picturing. Fuck. He internally washed his brain out for thinking about her that way.

When his brain was clean, he put it to good use instead, trying to figure out what her sudden interest and motivation was.

"Why do you wanna fight?”

She raised one shoulder in a lackadaisical shrug, “I just thought it would be useful to know how to fight and defend myself—“

“Is someone hurting you?" Bass' instinct immediately took over as he cut her off mid thought.

Charlie just rolled her eyes, "no Bass geez. It's nothing like that. I just want to know how to fight, and I have some free time now that my work is done. I’ve thought about it before I’ve just never mentioned it because I didn’t have time."

Bass didn’t look at all convinced by her story, but for some reason he didn’t push her. "Why won't Miles do it? He has just as much fighting experience as I do."

It's not that he didn't want to help Charlie, he honestly didn't mind. The kid was smart and funny as hell. She reminded Bass of Miles, except she was a lot prettier on the eyes.

"Take your reaction, multiple it by 1000, throw in some dramatic hand gestures and stern glares. There you'll have Miles reaction."

"You didn't even ask him yet?" His eyes practically bugged out of his head. If she didn't ask it was because she already knew the answer would be no. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "you're putting me in a tough spot here kid."

"I'm not putting you anywhere. Besides, it has nothing to do with Miles. I'm asking you," she narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Well I'm pretty sure you won't be the one Miles bitches at—"

"Okay fine," she interjected with her hands up. "I'll take that as a no. I just didn't want to have to ask someone else."

His ears perked up, "who else do you know?”

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows, "well for one Jeremy.”

Bass heartily chuckled, body shaking with laughter. “If you think I’m hesitant, Jeremy will flat out tell you no and run off to tell Miles himself.”

Charlie huffed, “what is it with you guys. Is Miles the leader of this three-ring circus? You do realize he isn’t intimidating at all right?”

Tucking his lip between his teeth, Bass just smiled, shaking his head. “I’m not intimidated by him I just know to pick and choose my battles carefully. Anyway he’d never be considered intimidating to you because he worships at your feet.”

At that a smile spread across Charlie’s face from ear to ear. She couldn’t contest that fact. “Well I know someone from school who’d be willing to help. He’s in one of my classes.”

"Yeah well how much could an 18 year old kid know about fighting?" Bass crossed his arms over his chest, instantly getting defensive. He didn't like the sound of this guy already. 

"Who said he was 18? Besides he’d know enough to teach me, it’s not like I’m trying to become a professional MMA fighter or something."

For some reason his pants tightened thinking about Charlie in a professional ring. He subtly moved, trying to ease the tension building. After a few seconds passed he sighed, "Alright look I'll do it. I don't want you learning an improper form or technique and risk getting hurt. I highly doubt this kid," he spat the word, "could teach you anything worth knowing."

Boy did she know it. She really didn't want to have ask Jason. He was already too cocky and smug for his own good. And because she didn't like him. Not even a little bit. She tried going on a few dates with him but there no chemistry, no passion, hell no interests besides physical activity. 

Immediately she threw herself at Bass as he barely had time to catch her flailing body hurdling towards him. Her thin arms wrapped around his shoulders, "thank you Bass."

He let his hands linger for a few heartbeats, basking in the distinct smell of Charlie before he replied. "You're welcome Charlotte." He pulled back enough to paste a mock stern look on his face, "but there will be rules."

Charlie grinned, "don't worry, I can play by the rules."

Bass could've sworn he heard a slight purr coming from her lips, but chalked it up to his old age and bad hearing. 

“Can we start tomorrow?”

Bass frowned, “what’s with the urgent urgency?”

“I told you I had free time, I don’t wanna put it off and wait for things to pile up again.”

“But tomorrow is beer and poker night,” Bass started whining, a lip pout forming on his face.

Shit. She forgot about that, but apparently it didn’t make that big of a deal to him.

“Actually that’s probably the best day to do it, that way Miles will be distracted. We can go to the gym a buddy of mine owns.” He couldn’t take her to the one he usually went to, all of their friends went there and they would definitely run into a few familiar faces.

“But you owe my big time,” he pointed a finger in her direction, “because I had a game plan.”

Charlie chortled, “yeah, uh huh.”

Bass was terrible at playing cards. He didn’t have a plan, unless winning counted as one. 

“It’s not like we’re going to be there the whole day,” Charlie declared as she stood up from the table. “You’ll still have plenty of time to execute this ‘plan’ of yours.”

She was mocking him, and he could tell, so the only reasonable thing for him to do was stick his tongue out at her in a childish manner. To which she returned the gesture, glancing at the redhead as she stalked closer to the table.

Once she was within earshot, Charlie leaned down. “Thanks for the chat,” lacing her words with seduction, her eyes momentarily connected with the woman’s. “You’re right it, it only took 8 minutes.”

Bass sputtered at what Charlie was suggesting before she casually threw in a wink and vanished. The woman muttered something about needing to go home and quickly left. If Bass didn’t find the whole thing amusing he would’ve been pissed, but instead he just started plotting his revenge against Charlie.


	2. Two

“Hey Frank,” Bass bellowed a little too loudly, knowing that Frank was suffering from a particularly bad hangover, still lingering from last night. 

Frank groaned, swatting at Bass, “if I wasn’t so hungover, old, and lazy I might attempt to throw something in your general direction.”

Chuckling, Bass rolled his eyes as Frank fully opened his squinted eyes for the first time that morning.

He took in the sight of a beautiful creature standing next to Bass, “who’s this lovely little thing? And what are you doing hanging out this fossil for?” Frank jerked his thumb towards Bass as Charlie laughed.

Bass narrowed his eyes before he motioned in her general direction, “Frank this is my friend Charlie, hope it’s okay I brought her.”

Frank’s gym was kind of a members only thing, and almost exclusively men.

“Aren’t you just a pretty as a peach? I could eat you up,” Frank grinned a toothy grin. Not the same kind that usually had shivers running up and down her spine, but one that elicited a short laughter from her throat. 

She could tell he was a flirtatious old man. “I think I’ll have to pass on that, as enticing as it sounds.”

A hearty laughter rumbled Frank’s stomach as he clutched at his sides. “Can’t blame an old dog for tryin’. Any friend of Bass’ is always welcome. ‘Specially you, we need somethin’ pretty to clean the place up. It’s full of dirty, old, smelly men,” he grumbled.

Charlie cocked up one eyebrow, “Aren’t they your friends?”

Frank vehemently nodded, “sure are, every damn one of em. And they’d all agree that they’re dirty, old, and smelly.”

Placing a gentle hand on the small of her back, Bass lead her away before Frank could sink his remaining teeth into her. “See ya around Frank, lay off the whiskey.”

They couldn’t catch what Frank was saying, but Bass knew it was something like ‘hell no.’ Frank without whiskey was like Sonny without Cher.

“So there is a locker room, but it’s co-ed,” Bass scratched at the back of his neck. He hadn’t thought this all the way through. There were never women in this gym, not because they weren’t allowed or anything, there just weren’t any. It was more of a bare necessities kind of gym where a lot of fighters practiced.

Charlie gulped dramatically, “you mean there might be boys in there…naked?”

Bass just looked at her as she erupted into giggles.

“I’m pretty sure my non-virgin eyes will be just fine, but thanks for the heads up.” She sauntered off towards the direction of the locker room.

He tried to will his feet to move, but he was glued in that position until eventually they conceded. Pushing the door open, he tried his damndest not to look, but that was like not looking into the sun after you had been repeatedly warned against it. Impossible and just as bad of an idea.

The way her body moved as she stepped into those tight, black shorts, elastic slapping against her skin made Bass instantly regret signing himself up for this torture. And if that wasn’t painful enough, she peeled her shirt away, revealing a sports bra that looked as though it was glued to her exquisite body.

There was no way in hell she was going out there looking like that. “You can’t go out there like that,” he simply stated as Charlie swirled her gorgeous head around.

“Why not?” She curiously glanced at him as she wound her hair up into a loose bun on top of her head.

“Because you’ll be a distraction…to the other guys,” he quickly threw in for good measure.

She turned her back, “well it’s not my fault they can’t concentrate when the female anatomy is present.”

There were a lot of excuses he could throw her way, but all of them sounded stupid and pathetic in his own mind. He could imagine how they would sound to her, so he just sighed and said nothing. She was right. It wasn’t her fault. Guys went around with their shirts off all the time. If they couldn’t control themselves then they needed to work on their raging teenage hormones, Bass included himself in that lecture.

Dropping his bag down, he quickly changed out of his pants, opting for loose fitting shorts instead. He tugged the collar of his shirt over his head, deciding against wearing it. He never usually wore a shirt at the gym. It was too damn hot and the material started to cling, constricting his chest until he felt like oxygen wasn’t flowing into his lungs like it should be.

The only reason he even momentarily thought about putting a shirt on was for Charlie’s benefit. But if she wasn’t going to wear one neither was he.

“If you give me a shirt I’ll put it on.”

Startled, his head shot up to find Charlie standing in front of him. He heard the statement, but for some reason his mind didn’t register the words.

“I didn’t bring a t-shirt,” she explained. “So if you have one I’ll put it on, but if it gets too hot I’m warning you now I’m not afraid to start stripping out there,” she lightly laughed as Bass visibly gulped.

He shuffled awkwardly around his bag, trying not to picture her stripping. Producing the grey shirt stashed away earlier, he promptly tossed it to her. He was never more thankful that she didn’t question his motives or make this more difficult on him.

She slipped the shirt over her head, inhaling a huge gulp of Bass’ enticing smell, before turning back towards him. “I’ll go wait for you outside.”

Bass tersely nodded, trying not to think about the way his shirt slid down Charlie’s body, inch by inch. Hell, he thought it would be easier if she was covered, but then again Charlie could be wearing a potato sack and it wouldn’t diminish her beauty.

Charlie nearly jumped out of her skin when Bass appeared beside of her, “geez, first thing you should learn kid is to pay attention.”

“Yeah well you must be as light as a feather,” she sarcastically retorted as Bass grinned.

Shifting the bag higher up on his shoulder, he strolled over, plopping it down on a chair as he shifted through the contents. Finally he pulled out the tape he was looking for.

“Lemme see your hand,” he didn’t look up as she placed her delicate hand in his. Bass had to repress the warm feeling spreading through his body as soon as he came in contact with the soft skin of her hand.

Securing the tape around her thumb, he finally looked up to see her intently watching his every move, more focused on what he was doing rather than him.

“Have you ever fought before?” Bass’ thumb stroked the lines on her palms as he wound the tape around her hand, starting from behind. When his fingertip ghosted over her wrist he could feel the rush of her blood pounding. 

“Not really, I mean I took kickboxing classes for awhile at the school gym.”

“How come you didn’t just go back there?”

“It was just creepy, leery men who weren’t concerned with teaching any of us anything. I learned a lot from watching them, but they never actually taught me anything ya know? Plus they went too easy on me,” she beamed, radiating with pride.

Bass chuckled as he tore the tape off, tucking it in before he started wrapping his own hands. “Well I can’t promise I won’t go easy on you.” When he felt the intensity of her glare, he grinned, “at least not until I see what you can do. After that I make no promises.”

“Good.”

“We’ll start with the bag,” he jerked his head in the direction where the punching bags were hanging. There were a bunch of them randomly placed throughout the gym. She saw a few upon first entering, occupied by two large men grunting and panting as they vigorously pounded their fists into the bag without even stopping to take a breath.

Charlie groaned, causing Bass to look up with a smile threatening to spill onto his face.

“Remember when I said there were rules?” She nodded, prompting him to continue, “Well the first rule is no complaining.”

She rolled her eyes, “okay what’s the second rule? Don’t question your judgement or some shit like that?”

Bass simply shook his head, “nope. There’s no other rule, just no complaining. About what I decide, the order of things, or about how sore your ass and pride are at the end of the day.”

Ha ha. He always thought he was so clever, and Charlie would agree. 

Stalking off towards the bags she had no choice but to follow, watching as he nodded to people along the way. 

When they got to the corner, Charlie moved to stand in front of one of the bags but Bass tapped her arm lightly, “first you’ll just watch me.”

A complaint bubbled to the surface, but as soon as Bass started stretching it sank like dead weight to the ocean floor. It took every fiber in her body not to twist and contort her head to follow his every move. 

Of course that’s what she was supposed to be doing.

“Stretching usually works best if you actually execute it, not just watch me,” Bass looked at her from over his shoulder.

A glare hijacked Charlie’s body, but she caved, stretching her limbs out, feeling her muscles expand with every motion.

Eventually Bass straightened his body back up, watching as Charlie rolled up vertebrae by vertebrae. 

His eyes stayed locked on hers for longer than necessary. He shook his head, turning back around to face the bag. Usually he only used this when he had a lot of pent up energy and tension, both of which were flowing steadily through his body at the moment.

When he began striking, Charlie was mesmerized. His punches, jabs, and kicks were always prompt and calculated with such precision. There was no doubting that he knew what he was doing. He looked as though all of this came natural, moving like a gazelle. He was in his element here.

It was so easy to get lost in his movements, like a hurricane spinning round and round. Charlie felt like she was in the center, taking it all in without reaping the damages until he abruptly stopped.

“Okay, your turn.”

Her mind skidded to a halt, while her feet stood still. She was still spinning, but eventually she moved back over to where she was prior. 

Inhaling a deep, long breath, she centered herself before she even brought her hands up to her side. She swung at the bag a few times before Bass stopped her.

“No, look at your feet. They’re too close together, it’s hard to find your stability at this range.”

He didn’t wait for her to adjust her position. Taking the matter into his own hands, he nudged her feet apart, grabbing her arm when she wasn’t prepared for the shift.

“There, now try again. It should be easier to swing harder and faster.”

Just as Bass said it would be, it got easier. She could feel more power coming from the blow of her fist as it connected with the bag, propelling it backwards a few inches.

“Good,” he interrupted suddenly, “but you’re bending forward too much.” His hand slipped around just under her breast; Charlie instantly let her arms fall to the side. 

She said nothing, but her body readily complied with the direction Bass was trying to push her into. 

His other hand went around her back, “now start again. Same as you were doing before but every time you try to move forward my hands will be there to stop you.”

He definitely stopped her alright. The Great Wall of China would’ve been easier to move.

Refocusing, she swung. Again, and again, and again. Until she could no longer feel the presence of his hands encaging her body.

Her eyes shifted down momentarily to find Bass’ hands really weren’t on her anymore, but tucked underneath his arms as he watched her carefully.

“You just needed to know your limits,” his eyes bore into hers as she quickly broke the connection and turned back around. He was right, just like he always was. She no longer needed his hands as bumper guards.

Charlie was a natural at this. Just for good measure every once in awhile he would switch things up, throwing out an uppercut as he watched her fist strike from below. 

Reaching across her body, he drew her elbow in to her side move after the first uppercut. “Keep your elbow in tight, that’s where you draw your power from. Otherwise you’ll just be throwing elbows all over the place.”

His breath tickled the fallen strands of hair, a shudder rippling throughout her body, goosebumps trailing along the surface of her skin. He retracted his hand, “okay, go again.”

Charlie didn’t hesitate to strike, like a cobra, precise and on point. She took direction well and carried out everything to a tee. Bass was highly impressed by the force she managed to produce with each thrust and jab. He didn’t expect anything less from Miles’ niece, but he could tell a lot of it was pure Charlie.

Hooks weren’t her thing. Left or right. Not that she couldn’t do it, but her form was skewing the results. 

Bass stopped her after the first one. “Okay you’re,” he glanced down at her feet position and form, “all off.”

“Keep your back foot like that, but come up onto your toes on the other.” Watching as she fell into position, Bass nodded to himself. “Drop your left arm to a 45 degree angle. Keep the right hand near your chin to protect your face. No,” he grabbed her forearm, “not dead on your face, just hovering.”

“Okay so now,” his hands trailed down to her hips, pivoting them towards the left as air rushed out of Charlie’s lungs due to his close proximity. Bass either didn’t notice or chose not to focus on it. Grabbing her chin between his fingertips, he lowered it slightly towards the ground, “keep your chin down, face forward, and unwind your torso. Try to aim for chin height on the bag.”

Letting the information seep into her skin, Charlie followed through as best as she could, given the amount of information crammed into her at once. 

Bass offered a warm smile, “damn near perfect. Just next time don’t over twist, you need to be able to go right back into your starting stance.”

Charlie just nodded, rubbing at her sore, pleading muscles. But not one complaint slipped past her lips. In fact, she prompted herself to begin again. Starting on the same side, until she got the form perfect and could nail the landing, before she moved to the other side.

Fuck. Bass could hardly concentrate after the initial correction of her form. His body was physically incapable of reacting to hers. Even just the slightest touch of her chin was enough to leave his fingers permanently burning. She was a glistening beauty, caked in sweat. His eyes followed the path of a few drops as they glided down her body, soundlessly hitting the ground. 

“I think I’m got the form down,” she interrupted with a grin playing on her lips as Bass’ eyes snapped back up. He nodded twice, trying to pretend like he wasn’t just eye fucking her.

He veered her onto another track, instructing her to kick this time. He figured that was enough practicing considering she mastered the form. Once you understood that, the rest was downhill. Fighting was all about knowing form, executing it, and anticipating your opponent. You could only practice so much because it all depended upon on the other person.

There was nothing but raw power in each one of her kicks. He could already tell she had stout, strong legs, but seeing her extend them out and forcefully shove the bag backwards was intoxicating. He watched as she gracefully spun on the third attempt, leg swiftly striking the bag, almost flawlessly mimicking a spinning back kick. Obviously she knew a little more than she was letting on, and Bass didn’t mind that one bit.

Charlie tried not to lose focus as Bass kept shifting in her peripheral vision by reminding herself he was just watching her form.

And he was. For the most part. But he was also watching the way his shirt dipped as she tipped over, exposing her glistening chest. Circling around, he watched the way her ass clenched as she contracted the muscle.

But all of that had to do with form…right?

Checking the time on his phone he saw 7 o’clock was fast approaching. They’d been there roughly 6 hours. Time really did fly when you were having fun. He could feel his stomach practically eating itself alive, but that didn’t stop him from suggesting they go one round. They had time. What could one round possibly hurt?

Bass cleared his throat, “think you’re ready to spar now?”

She let her leg drop to the ground, chest heaving uncontrollably as she struggled to get the words out. Not saying a word, she crawled at the shirt, all but ripping it from her body as she tossed it on the ground. She placed her hands on her knees for a few seconds until she could stand erect again.

Bass couldn’t help but smile as he stepped closer towards her body. “Didn’t think I would have to mention to keep breathing.”

Charlie only flipped him off as her hands landed on her hips, willing hot air out of her lungs to make room for more.

“I don’t know,” she finally panted out, answering his previous question. “You tell me.”

“Not with that attitude,” he sassed at her, biting his cheeks in order to keep the smile at bay. “Drop and give me 10.”

“What!” She couldn’t help but exclaim, “no way.”

“Fine, now it’s 20. Wanna keep pushing your luck?”

Charlie wanted to push something all right. She wanted to push him off a cliff, but nevertheless she dropped to her knees, placing her hands out in front.

“1, 2, 3, 4,” eventually all the numbers blurred together and Bass’ voiced droned on and on until she heard the number 20. When she crossed the finish line she collapsed on the ground, rolling over on her back as she wheezed.

“I hate you,” she grumbled as Bass’ hand came into view to hoist her off the ground.

“No you don’t,” he confidently asserted as he lead them over to the unoccupied ring. Holding up the ropes he swept his hand out, motioning for Charlie to slide under, which she easily did.

Bass had to look away as her chest and ass scrubbed against the ropes. What he wouldn’t give to be that flimsy piece of string right about now.

“Okay so similarly to how we started you’re going to watch me first because it’s different when the object isn’t stationary…obviously. Plus there’s a lot more room here. Watch my stance, watch my feet, and most importantly, watch my face. You can anticipate an opponent’s move if you just watch their face sometimes, it gives a lot away.”

Charlie nodded, gritting her teeth as the oxygen flowed steadily into her lungs at a much more agreeable pace now.

As soon as her breathing returned to a normal, human speed, the air vanished again. This time it was from watching Bass move. Light caught the beads of sweat encompassing his entire visible body, reflecting a hazy glow around him. Charlie couldn’t help but ogle in appreciation at just how taunt and firm all his muscles were. There were men half his age who couldn’t hold a candle to him.

If she thought he was majestic before, she had no idea how intense he could be when there was room to stretch his legs. There was no falter in his steps as his feet shuffled, no stumbling, no ounce of apprehension in any aspect. His face remained blank and impassive the entire time, making it difficult for Charlie to gauge, which was exactly his goal. 

When he had demonstrated every attack and counterattack he thought she would need to know, calling them each by name, he turned around to face her. 

“Think you can handle it?”

He hadn’t meant for it to come out sounding so sensual, but Charlie’s eyes sparkled in what appeared to be lust.

“I think I’m quite capable of handling anything you throw at me,” she boasted.

Bass took that as a challenge, taking the initiative to strike first, sending Charlie stumbling backwards.

“Thought you said you could handle anything?”

His feet progressed towards her, advancing quickly as she blocked the jabs he delivered.

“Yeah,” she huffed, “I meant when I was prepared. Not to strike while I wasn’t looking.”

“While you weren’t paying attention,” Bass scolded, bringing his arm up to connect with the side of her face.

Charlie didn’t stumble; she simply straightened her back and started again. She was the one who said for him not to go easy, so he was doing just that.

For the most part all Charlie did was block, occasionally throw a few punches or a kick or two, but Bass knew all the moves. He was relentless, not giving her time to plan ahead. There was no way she was going to be able to surprise him and get the jump on him, so she treated it as a lesson. Learning from him, committing every move to memory.

Extending her arm, she roughly flung it back against his chest, earning a grunt from his chapped lips. Bass’ elbow just missed her face as it slid down her chest. He grabbed her arm and twisted it in towards her body until Charlie yelped and pulled away, putting distance between them as they circled one another like prey.

It kind of felt like a dance. A heated, passionate, swift dance between two lovers, as they circled around the perimeter of the mat. They created their own music; sounds of ragged breathing and erratic hearts pumping filled the air around them to form a consistent beat. It was a sensual, provocative tune that propelled them in their dance.

Bass was light on his feet, elegant, and fluid, like a ballerina, only a lot more masculine. He was the composition of a song, the structure and form that held it together. Charlie wasn’t nearly as graceful, but not ungainly. She provided the soulful melody. They weren’t equal counterparts, but both had their strengths and both were necessary to compliment one another. A structure could stand alone, but without soul there would be no passion, no melody. Likewise, what was a melody without some sort of form to latch on to and ground it? 

Plus her strengths lied in other aspects, like her ability to catch on to things much quicker than Bass expected.

Like the way he always seemed to start with his left foot when he was going to hook left because he thought it would trip her up. The first time it did, but when he repeated she caught on. 

She also honed in on the fact that when she jabbed at one side of his face she was able to actually make contact for the first time. He took two steps back, cupping his face, swiping at the droplets of blood gathering on his lower lip.

Either he was distracted beyond measure, or there was something else up. Regardless Charlie used it to her advantage until Bass realized.

Twisting her arm behind her back, he mirrored the movement with the other arm until his breath was penetrating her ear. “Nice try using my blind spot, that’s my only area of weakness Charlotte.”

Shifting wildly in his arms, she drove her body into his, trying shove him backwards. She didn’t have nearly enough body weight or power for that, but she did have enough ass to awaken his growing erection. 

She could feel the outline of his dick pressed against the top of her ass. “Seems like that isn’t your only weakness,” she purred.

Rearing her head back, she smiled internally, satisfied upon hearing a crackling noise.

Rage took over Bass’ body as he flung her hands away, shoving her body a little too hard towards the corner of the ring. Her head tipped forward, connecting with the pole as blood consistently dripped from her nose and lip.

Guess it was only far, bruise for a bruise, wound for a wound. 

Quickly, she spun on her heels, using the back of her palm to mop of some of the blood on her face.

Preparing to deliver another assault, he was thoroughly surprised when Charlie’s leg swung out to aggressively connect with his thigh. For the most part she only blocked or retaliated, never initiated. She swung again, aiming for his face this time, but Bass ducked, sending a blow to her chest that had Charlie’s vision swimming in blackness.

It wasn’t enough to kill her, but it sure as hell sounded like it with the way oxygen noiselessly fleeted from her lungs. Wheezing erratically, Bass took one step forward. If she was really hurt he was going to stop, but her body instantly went into defensive mode.

He had to hand it to her though; she didn’t fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Fumbling back, almost tripping over her own feet, her hands grabbed at the ropes for support until she could stand upright again.

Fury glazed over her eyes as Bass’ brought his hands back up to cover his face when she charged forward.

Drawing her knee up, she barely missed her goal as Bass bent forward at the waist, hand shooting out to engulf her knee in his fingers. He gave them a swift tug, sending Charlie flying onto her firm ass. She wasn’t going to be the only one who went down though.

Her other leg shot out to wrap around the juncture behind his knee, yanking angrily at the joint until it folded, collapsing against the mat. He had to put his hand out to brace himself when her other leg slipped from his hand and pounded against his lower back, jerking him forward. A low grunt tore through his throat when he felt her heel digging into his spine.

She continued her onslaught even with his body all but covering hers. Her knee sprang back to life, lifting in between them in an attempt to connect with that sweet spot between his legs, but Bass wasn’t born yesterday. 

Still Charlie was able to plant her knee against the cavity of his chest, ramming forcefully until his body bounced back a few inches. Charlie used these extra inches of space to stretch her legs and swat at his feet until Bass lost his balance and Charlie was forced to roll away to keep from behind pulverized.

Instinctively, she turned her back on him, only planting one foot on the ground before he roughly snatched her ankle, throwing her back down on the mat. She landed with a deafening thud; a rumble escaping her parted lips as her legs frenziedly started kicking.

Flopping like a fish out of water, she swung around onto her back, briefly wrapping her thighs securely around Bass’ torso, firmly crossing her ankles.

This was not what Bass meant when he said he wanted to be in between Charlie’s thighs. Fuck. He kept trying to get a grip on her but she kept sliding through his hold, even with his fingers sinking into her thighs. He was honestly surprised she was able to hold on this long as her legs shifted up and down his slickening body.

Rooting his feet to the ground, he did the only logical thing he could think of, which was to lift his lower body up. As soon as his ass left the ground Charlie was forced to unlock her ankles, back harshly smacking against the ground. Her head tapped against the mat and for a minute Bass wanted to stop and make sure she was fine, but Charlie never indicated she was anything but okay. He trusted her to say enough was enough.

Rebounding, she rolled over onto her stomach to push herself up, but Bass was already on top of her, which was easier said than done considering the excessive sweat coating both of their bodies.

He had to brace his knees on either side of her hips, pressing the rest of his body weight into hers with a bruising force.

He gave her no time to feverishly throw her legs and arms around. One hand pinned her wrists down against the curve of her spine as the other hand entwined into the strands of hair at her neck. 

He felt like a giant boulder on top of her, crushing her into the mat.

Charlie let out a low, whiny hiss as she felt a sharp shooting pain in her wrists and at the base of her neck. “Fuck, uncle,” she tapped out, voice muffling against the mat.

There was victory in the air, but it wasn’t clear who the real winner was. Bass pinned her down effectively thwarting any further attempt, but Charlie could not only feel his straining erection painfully digging into her back, she could feel it pulsating.

She couldn’t help the throaty moan that left her lips, sloshing cold water onto Bass’ body as he immediately let go and stood up. Running a hand through his hair, he tugged at the strands, scrubbing his hand along his 5 o’clock shadow.

Slowly, she rolled over onto her back, bringing her arms over her head as her chest uncontrollably expanded and collapsed with every shallow inhale and exhale.

After a few minutes passed she peeled the sticky, damp limb from her face, propping up on her elbows as she heaved herself up with a great amount of effort on her part.

When the dust had settled Bass could finally get a good look at her face in the light. She looked like hell. Her lip was busted and there were violent, purple bruises rising to the surface of her creamy skin. That would only be the beginning of her battle scars, the rest of the bruises would settle in by morning. Bass knew that all too well.

Nevertheless, she kept her chin raised high as though she wasn’t even slightly injured.

There was something so erotic about the way her tongue darted out to dab at the dried blood before she winced, slurping it back into the comforts of her mouth

“Damn,” Frank whistled as Bass turned around. “I haven’t seen foreplay that hot and passionate since me and the missus got trapped in a snowstorm for almost two weeks. That’s also the time little Frank Jr. was born.”

Bass gritted his teeth as he rolled his eyes, “shut up Frank.”

Charlie released a loud chuckle, and then clamped her mouth shut when she could feel the pain wracking through every nerve in her body. Still she smiled though, which caused Bass to crack a grin of his own.

“Don’t even start with the complaints,” he narrowed his eyes. “I warned you it would be brutal and rough.”

Charlie saucily winked, “who said I was going to complain?”

The words lodged in Bass’ throat, refusing to budge. Gulping, he nervously chuckled, “because it’s you kid, when are you not complaining?”

A wide grin took control over her facial features, and Charlie didn’t care one bit that it caused her lip to split back open, blood spilling over into her mouth. “When I’m getting what I want.”


End file.
